Iris (Pokemon)
How Iris joined the Tourney Iris is the eighth and last Gym Leader of the Unova region in the Pokémon White Version only. Iris lives in Opelucid City, and specializes in using Dragon-type Pokémon. She will award the player the Legend Badge if he/she defeats her. In the two year gap between Pokémon Black and White and Black and White 2, she has become the Unova League Champion. After becoming the Unova League Champion, Iris decided to hunt for dragons. The oldest Pars Marzban, Bahman warned that instead of using Pokemon all the time, she must learn to fight with her fists if she is to kill a Red Dragon. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Iris has her right hand on her hair. After the announcer calls her name Iris jumps spreading her legs then makes a Dragon-like stance near the camera and says "Hi! I'm Iris, the amazing strong Gym Leader!" Special Moves Dragon Shot (Neutral) Iris circles her right hand and shoots a small dragon of energy at her opponent. Wyvern Slash (Side) Iris dashes forward and gives a kick like a wyvern slicing its talon. Flying Dragon Wave (Up) Iris jumps into the air and fires a ball of energy diagonally downward. Fang Burst (Down) Iris spreads herself and thrusts her palms outward, blowing her opponent back hard. Holy Draco Storm (Hyper Smash) Iris charges herself with ki and punches the ground, sending up pillars of energy around the field. Death Dragon Flame (Final Smash) Iris punches her opponent. If she does, she charges up with energy and says "It's all coming to this! My ultimate attack!" then rushes at the opponent with an image of a dragon surrounding her. She then pummels the opponent with a series of punches and kicks with images of dragon claws and talons coming off her hands and feet. She then kicks her opponent into the air and announces the Final Smash's name then shoots a qilin dragon of energy at the opponent, blowing him/her away. Bonus Costume Iris holds possession of one Bonus Costume, that which she wore in Pokemon Black & White. To unlock, one must kill 94 enemies in Smash Run. After the Smash Run is over, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "You've gained access to Iris's clothing from the first Black & White! Now go kick some dragon ass!" then, highlight Iris and press Minus. Victory Animations #Iris does five Dragon-like strikes and says "It's nice to meet you." #Iris shows an Axew hidden in her hair and says "See, Axews are so sweet." #Iris lifts her left leg, then whips her hair and says "Hurting me is like attacking a dragon's babies, and angering the mommy!" On-Screen Appearance Iris swings on a vine to her starting point and says "How will you fight? Ooh, I'm super curious, so let's just get started!" Trivia *Iris's rival is Pars's oldest Marzban, Bahman. Her second rival is Nobunaga's sister and Nagamasa Azai's wife, Oichi. *Iris shares her Japanese voice actress with Mitsuami Jubei Yagyu. *Iris shares her French voice actress with Ami Onuki, Numbuh III, Cylindria and Winter Yagami. *Iris shares her German voice actress with Wednesday Addams, Cheryl, Ashlotte and Ferra of the Ferra and Torr pair. *Iris shares her Arabic voice actress with Sailor Moon, Super Sailor Moon, Rose, Heracross, Sawk, Shadow, Jeane and Meliodas. *Iris shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Serperior, Golduck and Elam. Category:Pokemon characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters